A New Day
by White as Sin
Summary: In an alternate universe, a man's life is drastically changed on a certain day... In honor of 911!


A New Day

A New Day 

A figure stared blankly at the debris that was once the proudest symbols of America's economy. He didn't notice the dust flying around him and the shouts of all the workers. In his hand he clutched a dozen pure white roses. A tear rolled down his face from his deep sapphire eyes, recalling what had happened.

** Flashback ** 

It had been earlier that morning. Yamato and Mimi had been married for three years and were happily living in New York. Mimi worked in the World Trade Centers while Yamato was a national rock star. September 11 was their anniversary but Mimi had to leave early for work. Yamato, on the other hand, was on vacation for a while.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Yamato yawned. 

"Of course," Mimi said briskly. "I'm just going to do a little bit of work and then I'll come home for our anniversary."

Her face softened and she kissed him gently. "Happy Anniversary, dear." 

"I'll see you then," Yamato said. Mimi gathered up her briefcase and went out the door. 

"God, I love that woman," Yamato said to no one in particular. 

Yamato gathered his coat a bit tighter around himself as he walked toward the World Trade Centers. Mimi worked at one of the lower floors. He wanted to surprise her with flowers and simply take her away to relax. A shadow suddenly loomed up ahead. Frowning, Yamato looked up and his eyes widened in horror. A large Boeing jet was flying over the city at a very low altitude and at an unbelievably slow speed. Yamato turned white when he saw where it was flying to. It was flying to one of the majestic towers, obviously intending to crash. Yamato then started running. He grabbed his cell phone from one of his pockets and hastily dialed Mimi's number. There was no answer, unfortunately, and Yamato cursed. The plane was getting closer and closer to the building. It was all over in a second. A sonic boom coursed through the area, whipping up dirt and trash. Yamato ducked, and his hair whipped as the wind blew savagely. He ran over to the building. People were hastily coming out through the doors. 

His hopes were high as his eye searched the crowd for his beloved Mimi. His heart fell as people rushed out, but not one of them was Mimi. He didn't notice the dust and the heat emitting from the building. Just as he was about to leave, he then saw his love. She was standing in the doorway, directing a large group of frightened group. Her neat suit was dusty and her hair was mussed, but seeing her was as if an angel was there. She smiled to him and mouthed, I'm coming. Mimi briskly directed everyone, comforting and calming the crowd. When nearly everyone was out, Mimi was about to leave the building, but stopped. "What are you doing? Come on!" Yamato finally yelled. He choked slightly on the dust in the air, but gestured to Mimi frantically. She motioned to him to wait and turned back. She soon came, helping a woman out. The woman ran out and Mimi was about to follow when a large chunk of burning debris fell down, blocking the doorway. Mimi was trapped. She looked at him and started to mouth something. Yamato tried to make it out. He managed to piece it out. She was saying, "I love you Yamato, forever and ever. No matter what, I'll always be with you. We will never truly be apart. Happy Anniversary, my love." Yamato's eyes brimmed with tears as he fought to get in there, to be with her, to just hug and kiss her and protect her from everything. Two bystanders held him tightly though, as he screamed for them to let him go, to let him go to his wife, his soul mate. Yamato could still see her shining hazel eyes looking at him through the smoke and flames with love, sorrow, and fear, and telling him things that words could not describe.

** End Flashback **

Yamato stared dully at the remains as a dull thud echoed throughout his body. Just then a warm breeze, devoid of any ashes or dust, flew toward him. It ruffled his blond hair just like the way Mimi did as a joke at times. He sniffed, and it smelled exactly like Mimi's perfume, a floral scent that had just a bit of spice, which suited her personality; gentle, but vivacious and happy. His stern face broke into a thin smile. He could almost see Mimi now, smiling down at him. His eyes traveled down to the roses. Yamato held them up to his nose and breathed in their fragrant scent, which was nothing compared to Mimi's, for one last time. He walked over to an area that had a piece of metal in the center, like a pedestal for some sacred relic, and set the bouquet down onto it. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets and left. A stray breeze blew and revealed a card tied to the stems with black, green, pink, and white ribbons. It read simply:

To my darling wife,

Who was and always will be an angel on earth, 

And always hopes for a new day,

Happy Anniversary

Your loving husband,

Yamato 

A/N: This is dedicated to all of the victims and the families of the victims in the 9/11 tragedies. The story is my attempt to reconstruct what might have happened if one of the Chosen Children was in one of the World Trade Centers. Please, God bless those who had died. Over 10,000 people are now dead or trapped. All who were directly affected by this horrible event have my prayers and sorrow. Now I'm sounding melodramatic, but it feels good to release my feelings. Life is a truly precious gift, and it is despicable and disgusting that it was sacrificed in such a horrible way. Those lives were lost just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Before we accuse anyone of this, we must try to heal the gaping wounds that were left. Sometimes revenge just rubs salt into the wound, making it even more painful. Only if we try, maybe the pain will lesson. These wounds may never truly heal and may leave lasting scars, but if we work together, we can get through it together. I felt sick and angry when I saw pictures of people (kids, too!) celebrating when hearing the news about the bombings. How could they celebrate the loss of life? I feel guilty because my cousin was supposed to be in the World Trade Centers to go to a meeting, but he slept in, and missed it. It's because many others have lost family members to this event, and I was lucky to not have. To those readers who want revenge, remember anger only leads to more anger and it is always better to forgive than to spill more blood. Not all people from the Middle East are bad. It is only a select group and all those nationalities should not be blamed for something they did not do. Everyone, try to help in any way you can, whether you have a tiny prayer or if you make a blood donation. Even a tiny bit helps us all. 

Yours truly,

Skye 


End file.
